


Always

by denimcharlie



Series: macdennis [11]
Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: M/M, obviously I can't stop myself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-13 00:41:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10502844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/denimcharlie/pseuds/denimcharlie





	

Mac always thought Dennis was a very classy dresser, often wearing nice dress shirts and jeans, obviously Mac found this ridiculously attractive, any sane person would.  
Mac was the complete opposite of Dennis, he presented himself well but dressed completely differently from Dennis, he could often be found in a t-shirt with the sleeves cut off or a t-shirt with a catchy saying on.  
Dennis had been in North Dakota for almost 6 months. Their apartment almost empty. Mac had gotten rid of everything that reminded him of Dennis, which turned out to be quite a lot of stuff.  
He hardly spent any time at the apartment he’d had refurbished to the exact same way it was before the thanksgiving fire, he was either at the bar, the rainbow or some strange guy’s apartment he’d gone home with that night.  
So when, for the first time in about a week he’d gone back to the apartment, he expected to be welcomed by the silence he had become so used to, not the sound of light snoring coming from his bedroom.  
Mac smelt like cheap whiskey. All he could taste was cheap whiskey and other mens mouths.  
Dennis Reynolds was the last person he expected to see in his bed, but there he was, lying on Mac’s side, in one of Mac’s cut off shirts and sweatpants.  
Mac considered waking him up and making him explain why the fuck he had just left and not called.  
He had his Dennis back, his love, his best friend.  
He’d dreamt for so long about falling asleep next to Dennis, not a random guy he’d hooked up with.   
Always Dennis.


End file.
